fragment
by nyaxness
Summary: "A story about memories left in the heart" / / angst-ish drabbles and hopeless (or not) situations about life. ayano ღ shintaro- loosely inspired by 'because love is too mainstream' by Hana Okita (here on ffn.)
1. thoughts

_[ day one ]_

She looked at him, he stared back.

_"What?"_ his tone was foul.

She fiddled with the bow on her school blouse.

_"Can you get off that computer?"_ she huffed, shifting impatiently, nervously. _"I need it for something."_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Why?"_

The boy turned around, looking back at the screen. _"Just go away already."_

Their conversation was pointless.

_[day two]_

She ran round the corner to meet her friend. _"Ene!"_

A twin-tailed girl looked back and waved. _"Ayano-tan! Over here!"_

_"Who's this?"_ She asked, not regarding the back of the other boy who stood in the corner grudgingly.

Her friend laughed. _"Haruka. This is Kokonose Haruka."_

She tilted her head. _"Boyfriend?"_

_"Ayano!"_ her friend blushed, she laughed.

_"Nice meeting you, Haruka-kun."_

_"Eh?_" She saw a mop of familiar black hair.

_"Who's this?" _

_"That's Kisaragi-san. Kisaragi Shintaro."_

The boy flinched.

_"Oi." _The one called Haruka said.

_"Say hello, won't you?" _he said to the other.

The quiet one turned around.

Her eyes widened.

_"You-"_

He glared.

This time she smiled.

_"I'm Tateyama Ayano, nice to meet you, Shintaro-chan~"_

She held out a hand.

He scowled at it, ignored it.

She laughed.

_[day three]_

She sighed, gym was next, she wouldn't be allowed to wear her scarf, they were swimming too.

_"Get changed, you twerps! Kousuke! Shuuya! Stop mucking around!"_

The brunette shuffled into the room, her scarf resting on her shoulders.

_"Tateyama! Get that off you!"_

She sighed, walking back.

_"Get into the pool and follow this regimen here!"_ The instructor pointed at a piece of paper on the wall, a few people huddled around, reading.

She pushed her way into the group, sighing and making her way back to the pool, about to dive in.

She felt something brush pass her neck, something soft that swept against her skin as she dived in, the cold water enveloping her.

She rose to the surface, goosebumps advancing from her skin.

She looked up.

And saw him.

_"You again..."_

The scarf hung limply in his hand.

_"You didn't take this off."_

_"Oh." _she had said.

_"Oh."_

_[day four]_

_"Ene!" _

The brunette ran after her beloved scarf.

_"Heh, come on, Ayano!"_

She abruptly stopped, hoping her friend will come back, end this nonsense.

_The other just laughed. "You tired, Aya-tan?"_

She huffed softly, pouting a bit. _"Takaneeee..."_

The other flinched, _"Calling me that won't work~"_

_"Ugh... Ene!" _

_"Fufufuuu-"_

_"ENOMOTO TAKANEEEE!"_

Her friend only stuck her tounge out, waving the scarf.

A figure was walking this way.

He grabbed the scarf from her hand, throwing it at the brunette who watched with wide eyes.

The scarf seemed to fall in slow motion.

They both stared.

_"I-I just wanted to stop you from complaining. I-It's really annoying, you know."_

Her friend started to grin.

_"I-It's not like I care or anything, b-baka."_

He stalked off.

Her friend blinked _"I swear he has a thing for you."_

_[day 1362]_

They were relatively good friends now, it's been almost four years.

Takane had gone off to another school and was dating that Haruka. She remembered the past.

_"Take good care of my friend, okay?" she had said, huffing in her usual manner._

_He smiled. "Of course." and patted Takane's head, a small red tinting both their cheeks-_

"Ayano!" A voice broke her thoughts.

"Shin,"

"Don't call me that."

She laughed.

"Anywaaaay..."

In front of her stood a boy that she found stubborn, hard to get along with, but she fell for him.

It was like sleep, slowly... then all at once*...

She loved his smile, which came once in a blue moon, his little habits, always trying to hide what he felt, his uniqueness.

Him. She liked him, it was hard to reflect on the feeling.

Him. Did she love him? Or was that too strong of a word.

"Him."

Would she ever confess? Will he ever know?

He was dense, a bit too much for his own good.

She had told him from online, pretending to be someone else.

His first guess was Ayano...

After she had written _'I think I like you'_.

But she deleted that.

They chatted a bit, him never knowing who she was.

_'I think I love you. I'm not sure.'_

Then delete.

But..

He had written: _'I love you too'_

She remembers the sensation of her face heating up, that feeling.

_'I'm just kidding, I don't love you'_

_'I know.'_ she had typed. _'that wasn't meant for_ you'

Oh yes, think, she wasn't sure of her feelings.

She thinks.

"I think."

She thinks. She doesn't know. Love? Like? Friend?

Or would she just reject everyone else until he got the hint?

Or would she be forever alone? Scarf girl forever?

There was just a small shard of hope.

And it could disappear any time.

_[...]_

_"...no?"_

_"Ah, yes!"_

_"What're you mumbling about?"_

_"..."_

_"Did you even get any of what I said?"_

_"Uh..."_

**_So, that was another fic, I've had this idea for while now._ _*- From The Fault In Our Stars_**


	2. of pencil and paper folding

He furrowed his brows in frustration, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Damnit!"

A few people looked at him, as he had disrupted the library's peace.

"Shin-chan, calm down,"

His brunette friend gave him a look, going back to her paper-folding.

Shintarou scrawled something on his maths assignment, breaking the thin scrap of lead of his mechanical pencil as he went, then shoving it into his bag along with his scrunched-up papers.

"You've finished yours?" he raised a brow at the girl, testy and rude, so much like him.

She grinned sheepishly.

"Not exactly-"

The boy sighed, cutting off the rest of her words.

"It's due next Monday, Aya. No_[1]_. It's Thursday already."

_[1] He thinks calling her Aya is embarassing, so he quickly adds a 'no' _

She nodded, a smile gracing her beautiful- well, her face as she giggled.

"I know, don't mind me~"

He sighed.

She turned back to her little project, his eyes following hers to the small piece of paper in her hands.

She was always folding paper, like it was food and water to her or something, he needed it to stop.

_You know you want her to focus on you more-_

She looked so graceful, every movement of hers was so fluid, as if she knew wht she was doing.

Of course she knows what she's doing-

if only she was like that when studying.

Which also prooved his point that she was _not_ a worthy match for him-

But then again, he did like girls that were simple, he could pretend being frustrated so that he could keep up his tough image, it would also be a nice excuse to-

_at all._

After all, _who_ was one of the top students in the whole class?

Not her, that's for sure.

Him.

And who was one of the... lower-than-average students?

Not _him_ for sure-

her.

It definitely backs up his point.

Totally.  
>Yeah.<p>

Totally-

"Shintaro?"

A small voice broke his thoughts.

_Her_ voice.

"Y-yes?!"

She emitted a sound like laughter.

"You and your imaginary friends~"

"I have _no_ imaginary friends!" he erupted, earning another look from the librarian.

She giggled, a sweet sound that calmed-

A sound.

That _totally_ stopped him from concentrating on his studies.

That were in his bag.

Scrunched up.

_I will now rebuttle to the first speaker's opinion, a small sound of laughter _cannot _disturb studies that are not even being worked on-_

"You're probably revising for next week's debate, so like you, Shin."

Wait-

"Or maybe debating with yourself like you always do to the mirror."

How did she know.

"You're _absolutely_ wrong."

And right.

All at once.

"What are you planning to do now?" She tilted her head, a few strands of her soft- not soft- brown hair falling out from behind her ears.

Ugh.

He wanted to tuck it back behind her ear with his fingers- WAIT.

He meant stuff all back into that red scarf of hers

"I dunno."

She giggled.

He glared.

"What?!"

"Typical Shin-chan,"

He growled. "_Dont call me that!_'

"Ssshhh..." she held a finger to her lips.

He sighed.

"What did you get on your last test?"

He leaned down on the table with his arms crossed, looking across at her.

"Subject?"

"Any."

She smiled uncomfortably.

"Why so?"

"Ayano." He growled.

"Fine." she pouted slighty.

"67, it was Old Japanese Literature."

The boy sighed, recalling his mark, 96.

"You need to improve, Ayano."

She scratched the back of her head. "Heh-"

"No, I'm serious."

He looked at her, his gaze unfaltering.

She pouted.

"How?"

"I'll tutor you."

Now he was another step closer to asking her o-

"Really?" she looked over at him, flipping her hair out of her face.

"Really." he nodded. "Actually, you have to."

He inhaled sharply.

"Please?"

"On one condition." she held up a finger, clearly enjoying messing with the boy.

"Ask away." he grunted, sarcastically.

"As long as I get to fold my cranes, still." she smiled. "While listening to you, I mean."

He groaned.

"Fine."

He pulled out some books. "Subject?"

"Math."

He flipped open one.

"So, you see, to work out the value of angle_ x_, you need to..."

So he wasn't able to get rid of her origami addiction.

It was, to put it simply... hopeless.


End file.
